


Another One Bites the Dust

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Sappy, Slash, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim thinks that Blair is tired of him and is getting ready to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another One Bites the Dust

Another One Bites the Dust  
By Patt

 

Prompt: If you leave me. #120   
Pairing: Jim/Blair  
Fandom: Sentinel  
Rating: FRAO  
Warnings: Slash, angst and bad language.   
Word Count: 2400  
Summary: Jim thinks that Blair is tired of him and is getting ready to leave.   
Peja made me do this. :) Thank you for keeping the prompts coming. 

 

Connor and Blair went to lunch for the third time that week. Jim didn’t know what was up. Blair had told him that Connor needed some moral support, but couldn’t both of them have given it to her? Jim was never invited. And it didn’t stop there. Connor called Blair on his cell phone at night and Blair would go into the office/spare room and talk to her for some time. Again, he told Jim she was going through a rough patch. 

Jim knew what was going on. Blair was tired of him. They had been together for about six months and Blair never stayed with anyone that long, so it only made sense that he would want to move on to the next warm body. Jim lay in bed waiting for his lover who really hadn’t been his lover in a long, long while. Okay two days, but still two days is a long while for a Sentinel. After all, Jim was always extra touchy feely especially when it came to Blair. 

Blair walked up the stairs when he got off the phone and Jim said, “She needed you, right?”

“Oh don’t sound so butt hurt, Jim. She’s going through a rough patch,” Blair answered. 

“She looked fine yesterday and today when I saw her. She doesn’t look like she’s going through any patch. Would you like to tell me what’s really going on?” Jim asked, hoping that Blair wouldn’t. 

Instead of talking, Blair took all of his clothes off and climbed on top of Jim. They began kissing and Jim couldn’t help it, he started to touch Blair’s butt. The song Another One Bites the Dust was in his mind, but he was still getting hard. Blair had that effect on him. All he had to do was smile and Jim got hard. Even though Jim knew this was a pity fuck, he was going to take it and enjoy it until Blair finally walked out the front door for good. 

Blair did all of the driving that night. He rode Jim hard. Jim loved when Blair sat on his dick and rode him and especially when he slammed down over and over again until Jim couldn’t control himself anymore. Jim almost always came first, as he did that night. Then Blair would sit there with Jim’s cock twitching inside of him and come all over Jim’s belly. Secretly, Jim loved this more then anything Blair did, but he never told him as much. Especially with Blair leaving soon, he wouldn’t want to say anything like that. 

“Jim, what’s wrong with you tonight? You didn’t even look at me. You watched the clock. What was that about?” Blair pulled himself off of Jim’s cock and made a hissing sound. This way of fucking always made Blair a little sore. But he never complained. 

“I had some things on my mind,” Jim answered. 

“Let me see, you had some things on your mind and you decided to ignore me while we made love? I don’t think so Jim. Now tell me the truth,” Blair commanded loudly. 

“You seem withdrawn lately and it’s making me feel insecure,” Jim blurted out. 

“So you ignore me, instead? Blair got off the bed and stomped down the stairs.

Jim knew that this was probably going to be the last time he ever made love with Blair. He was going to miss him when he left. God, he loved him. But he never told him. Jesus, he was glad of that now. At least Blair couldn’t be telling anyone how he told Blair how much he loved him every day and night. 

Jim got off the bed and knew he needed to clean himself up. Blair was now in the shower. Normally he would join Blair in that shower, but he was insecure. So instead he wiped himself down with moist wipes that they kept upstairs and then lay back down in bed. He put his boxers back on and waited for Blair to come up and tell him he was leaving. 

Jim lay there quietly listening to the water running and before long he was sleeping, lights on and all. When Blair came up he saw the sweet looking man lying on the bed and wanted to go slap him awake. Instead he figured that he would keep quiet for two more days. Then he was going to have his say and Jim was going to feel like shit. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Two days later, Jim watched everyone talking and laughing and wished he could be that carefree. But his Guide had stopped talking to him and he knew the end was near. They shared a bed at night, but that was all. Blair slept as far away from Jim as possible. Jim couldn’t imagine things getting any worse. 

It was almost time to leave and Blair said, “Jim, we’re going to Tony’s Bar and Grill for dinner because we need to talk.”

It was like being sucker punched. Jim doubled over with the pain. Blair whispered, “What are you doing?” 

“Nothing…” Jim replied. 

“Then stand up, you look like you’re going to faint or something. Good God, I just asked you to dinner, it’s not like I chopped off an arm or leg.” Blair was pissed off and Jim could tell. He knew his Guide was going to yell at him big time. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone had already left and Blair finished up his report and put it in the in box in Simon’s office. He then grabbed his jacket and said, “Come on, man, it’s time to go eat.”

Jim followed him but didn’t really want to. He knew that Blair had chosen a restaurant so that Jim wouldn’t be so pathetic when he dumped him. Jim knew these things from what other people said. Jim vowed that he was going to be brave when Blair told him he was leaving him. He wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of seeing the older man cry in public. Jim was preparing himself all the way over to Tony’s. 

Jim parked and couldn’t understand why Blair seemed in a rush to get inside. My god, he can’t wait to be done with me.

They walked up to the door and Blair opened it for Jim. Jim walked in like he was on death row and going to his demise. Blair told Tony they were there for dinner and Tony led them to the back. Jim knew this is what Blair would want too. Somewhere more private to tell him the news. 

They walked through the double doors of the room, Tony flipped on the switch and everyone from Major Crimes jumped out of somewhere and yelled, “Surprise!”

Jim looked around the room and saw it all decorated with Happy Birthday, Jimbo and knew why Blair and Connor had been spending so much time together. It was a fucking surprise party. Jim felt like he was going to lose it. 

Blair said, “You’re surprised aren’t you?” 

Jim grabbed Blair, pulled him into his arms and buried his face in Blair’s hair. He wasn’t moving, just staying that way for a long while. Finally Blair said, “Jim, you’re scaring me. What’s wrong?”

“Don’t move, okay?” Jim begged. 

“Okay. Everyone sit down and order, Jim needs a few minutes to talk to me,” Blair called out softly, as not to break Jim’s ear drums. 

They all sat down and told Tony what they wanted. Then Simon ordered for Jim and Blair. Jim still had a death grip on Blair and Blair said, “I take it you thought it was something bad?”

Jim nodded the affirmative into Blair’s neck.

“What did you think it was?” Blair asked sweetly. 

Jim whispered, “I thought you were breaking up with me.”

Blair chuckled and said, “You’re kidding, right?”

“No, I’m not kidding.” Jim said and was starting to loosen up on his hold on Blair. 

“Jim, I adore you. I’m never leaving you. Understood?” Blair asked. 

“I love you, Blair.”

“Man, that’s the first time you’ve ever said it to me. I thought maybe it just wasn’t there. So I didn’t say anything about it. I love you too, big guy. Now let’s go have dinner with our friends and celebrate your birthday. Did you even remember it was your birthday?”

“I forgot. Everyone seemed to be nice today and I thought it was a pity day in the bullpen. I figured everyone knew about you and Connor.”

Blair burst out laughing and said, “We are not mentioning this to Connor. She would never shut up about it. This is between you and me alone. Okay?”

“Okay.” Jim pulled away from Blair and Blair could see that Jim might have been crying. His eyes seemed red at least. 

“Do you want to go out to the truck for a few minutes?” Blair asked. 

“Yes, I’ll be back,” Jim turned and left the room. 

Simon looked at Jim walking away and said, “He forgot it was his birthday didn’t he? Was he expecting some bad news or something?”

“You could say that. He’s going to get a breath of fresh air and then he’ll be just fine. This took him off guard. Y’all be nice to him when he comes in, ya hear?” Blair asked in a sweet Texas drawl. 

Jim came walking in about ten minutes later, looking like Jim again and went over to the table and sat down next to Blair. He kissed him soundly and everyone clapped at the table. “It’s about time, Ellison,” Rafe said. 

“I’ll have you know that we’ve been a couple for a long time now. So you guys are late to the party,” Jim said snickering. 

Joel said, “Congratulations and Happy Birthday both. I hope things work out well with you two.”

Simon smiled. “You just decided that tonight would be a good night to come out to all of your friends? What were you thinking?” He laughed heartily. 

“I was thinking about how much I loved him and I wanted you all to know it too. So that’s what I was thinking,” Jim confessed. 

Connor stood up and said, “A toast to the birthday boy and the new couple. May your year be good to you in age and may the rest of your lives be filled with love.”

Everyone clanked their drink glasses together and Jim and Blair were in there doing it too. 

The evening passed by rather quickly and soon Blair took Jim’s keys and said, “Okay Birthday Boy, it’s time to go home.”

Jim stood up unsteady, because he had had three hard drinks and was in need of getting out of there and breathing some fresh air. 

Blair helped him to the truck and buckled him in. He kissed Jim before he went over to the driver’s side to get in. 

“I love you, Chief.”

“I know you do, Jim.”

“Let me show you right now.” Jim undid his seat belt and leaned into Blair’s lap. 

Blair pushed him back and said, “Get your seat belt on. We’re going to talk.”

Jim didn’t like the way Blair sounded. Now he was worried again. 

Jim did his seat belt up and looked over at Blair. Yup, Blair looked very angry. 

“First of all, Jim, I can’t believe you thought I was going to dump you and made love to you in our bed. What kind of an asshole do you think I am?”

“Chief, I think I’m the asshole, not you. I wasn’t thinking, that was the whole point.”

“I love you more then anything and you thought I would leave you for Connor? For crying out loud, where is your brain?”

“I don’t know, Chief.”

“You think I would just dump you and continue to sleep with you in our bed? God, I can’t believe you thought that. I’m really pissed off.”

“It’s all right to be pissed off, Blair. You have every right to be. I’m sorry. I’ll try and use brain cells next time I screw up.”

Blair started laughing whether he wanted to or not and said, “I’m really mad at you, Jim. You thought I would do all of that to you. You must not love me as much as you think.”

“Blair, I do love you. I love you more then I’ve ever loved anyone in my life. Please believe me.”

“When we get home, we’re taking a shower and then we’re sleeping. And we’re not having sex until I stop being mad at you. That might take awhile.”

“Do you still love me?” Jim asked softly. 

“There you go again, Jim. Of course I still love you. I’m still here. You’re not using the brain cells again.”

“You’re just mad at me, right?” Jim asked. 

“I’m really mad at you. This might take me a few weeks to get over.”

“I’m going to wait patiently because I feel like I might be drunk until then anyhow. Why did you let me have three hard drinks?”

“Because it was your birthday. Because I wanted you to relax. Because I love you.”

“I love you too, Blair.”

“For saying that just at the right moment, I might fuck your brains out tonight after our shower, for your birthday.”

“I wouldn’t complain, Chief.”

“Do me a favor, Jim. Don’t say anything until later, so you don’t piss me off.”

Jim behaved like a good boy and leaned against the window and went to sleep until they got home. 

Then Blair helped him upstairs, although Jim didn’t need help, he just pretended he did. He loved having Blair that close to him and caring about him. 

They got upstairs and Blair locked the front door after the walked in. “Strip and get in the shower, big guy. It’s time for your birthday present.”

Jim never moved faster in his life. Blair smiled and started to strip as he walked. He was going to make Jim sit funny for the next day and maybe longer. “Happy Fucking Birthday, my Sentinel.”

The end


End file.
